1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fastener.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thermal module is usually mounted on an electronic component for dissipating heat, and fasteners are provided for securing the thermal module onto the electronic component. Generally each fastener includes a bolt defining an annular groove near a bottom thereof, a spring disposed around the top of the bolt, and a ring snapped into the groove to prevent a slide of the spring. Thereby, the spring can be pre-assembled to the bolt.
However, during the pre-assembling process, a bottom end of the spring may be mistakenly snapped into the groove and can not leave from the groove. When this erroneous mounting happens, the spring may be out of work, and the fastener may not be useable to fix the thermal module.
It is thus desirable to provide a fastener which can overcome the described limitations.